Fomor servitor
Fomor servitors, nicknamed Turtlenecks, and commonly called servitors, are altered humans serving the Fomor. They first appear in "Aftermath". Description Fomor servitors are humans the Fomor have altered by inserting such things as gills, extra muscles, organs for sonar, and night-vision eyes. It is almost certain that the Fomor use magic to destroy any free will these once-humans had. They have forgotten their human names and history. They are absurdly obedient, and would think nothing of giving their lives if only to spare their Fomor overlords any inconvenience. They function as the Fomor's guard dogs and thugs. They also often are the Fomor interface with humans, as the Fomor are easily irritated.Ghost Story, ch. 21 and 23 Like in the case of Nothing taking over the conversation when Karrin Murphy was bargaining with the Fomor Lord in "Aftermath".Aftermath Servitors are rough-looking men, dressed only in black turtleneck sweaters and carrying an assortment of different weapons.Ghost Story, ch. 21 They show some sort of sonar capability they can use to locate prey. Many of them, such as Nothing and Listen,Bombshells are extremely intelligent and capable. They take people right out of their beds, they steal children waiting for the school bus. They've tortured people to death just for the fun of it.Ghost Story, ch. 23 They are likely made to serve by the Fomor with some very powerful mind magic, as they no longer seem to have any desire for anything other then the will of their masters. They are happy to kill, take severe unwarranted punishment, or even die at the whim of a Fomor Lord. Thus far all of the many servitors have all been male. Both Harry Dresden and Karrin Murphy call them Turtlenecks because they all wear black turtleneck sweaters, likely to hide their gills. The odd parts grafted on them turn to ectoplasm when they die and the police call them "transients". In "Aftermath", Murphy interacted with one called Nothing, who had he had gills under his turtleneck sweater. Another one mentioned is Listen.Ghost Story, ch. 22''Ghost Story, ch. 29 They're shown using sea urchin-like projectiles that spew acid. and a number of more mundane weapons such as guns, clubs, blades, axes,Ghost Story, ch. 21 and machetes. In the series ''Aftermath In Aftermath, Karrin Murphy encounters them trying to rescue Georgia Borden, William Borden's pregnant wife, from the Fomor. ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, the Leanansidhe sent servitors to attempt capturing Molly Carpenter for their Fomor masters in order to test her new fighting skills. Molly Carpenter informed Dresden all about them. She told Dresden how one of them had captured a little girl and had her trapped in a gym bag while he paid a cop to look the other way—Molly made an illusion to make the bag of gold look like a gun. The cop shot the servitor and the servitor broke the cop's neck before he died. The leader of the group of servitors, Listen, that attacked Molly relayed a message to the Grey Ghost from his leader.Ghost Story, ch. 29 "Bombshells" A Fomor Lord ambassador, who came with a group of servitors led by Listen, was assigned by the Fomor Empress to sign a non aggression treaty with the Svartalf. However, the Fomor Lord wanted revenge on Marcone, who was a guest at the proceeding, for the events in "Even Hand". To do this, the Fomor designed a bomb to kill Marcone, along with all of the Svartalves guests, and about ten thousand other innocent people in the area. They were stopped by Molly Carpenter with the help of Andi Macklin, Justine, and Waldo Butters. The betrayal of guest right also stopped the treaty from being signed, to the good of humanity. ''Skin Game'' In Skin Game, Fomor servitors attack Harry Dresden's group, when they try to leave the party at the Carbide & Carbon Building after the recruiting of Anna Valmont.Skin Game, ch. 11 References See also *Lord Omogh *Paranet *Chicago Alliance *Marcy *Big Hoods Category:Aftermath Category:Ghost Story Category:Bombshells Category:Skin Game